


kiss me under the mistletoe

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [32]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: calum comes over for some holiday fun.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: 5sos prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 1





	kiss me under the mistletoe

It’s been a few months since that fateful night when Calum brought Luke home after being so rudely abandoned after a night out with Michael. Calum had been spending more and more time over at his place, and Ashton had been spending plenty of time over at his place with Michael, to the point where sometimes it felt as though they had switched homes at this point.

But it was finally the Christmas season, and Luke couldn’t be more excited.

Luke had never really had any semblance of a partner during the holidays. He’d always been more of a one and done kind of person, despite his awkward and soft outwardness. So this thing he’d started with Calum, this entanglement they had… it was new to him. But it was exciting. He loved riding on the back of his motorcycle (even if it scared him half to death and messed up his curls), loved watching him take a drag from a cigarette when he’s particularly worked up about something. He even didn’t mind when he came straight over after work, still smelling like gasoline and hands greasy from working on cars all day, leaving greasy streaks on his jawline when he takes his face into his hands and kisses him fiercely. No, he didn’t mind that one bit.

Luke was putting the finishing touches on his apartment decorating. Michael had put in minimal effort, putting a singular ornament on the tree and then returning to his room to play video games until he left to go to Ashton’s. It was usually nice, the two of them spending together and decorating every year, but they were both distracted this year by so much. (Mostly by their incredibly fit partners, but that was besides the point.) As disappointed as Luke is that he doesn’t get to have his yearly tradition with Michael, at least he knows that Calum will appreciate the work he’s put into the place.

“I’m heading over to Ash- wow, you’re already done?” Michael says, twisting his scarf over his shoulder. Luke grins at him over his shoulder as he finishes hanging up the final string of lights around the living room. “You work fast, jesus christ. I forgot how efficient you are at decorating.”

“I wouldn’t be an interior decorator if i wasn’t good at doing it for myself, Mike,” he chuckles as he comes down from his step stool. “Tell Ashton I said hello, would you? I feel like we’re stealing each other’s roommates, I feel bad.” Michael laughs a little to himself, shoving his hands into the pockets of his winter jacket.

“I’ll tell him you said hi,” he says with a laugh. “Also, none of us are complaining. But we do need to go out on that double date you promised me we would go out on sometime.” Luke feels his cheeks redden a little bit -- whilst he and Calum had been getting more serious, they hardly ever went out on dates. Just had takeaway or made dinner together and watched terrible movies until they got bored of it and busied themselves with each other. That was why he hadn’t taken Michael and Ashton up on their offer of a double date -- it felt like a step they had yet to take, really.

“I’ll mention it to Cal when he gets here after work,” he says, waving him off. “Go have fun. I’ll see you when you get back. There may or may not be cookies left.” He gestures to the oven, which is heating up for the cookies he’d been working on in between decorating. Michael grins to himself a little bit.

“There better be, or I’m going to be disappointed,” he chuckles. “I’ll see you later!” He waves as he makes his way out the door, and Luke feels his heart strings being pulled at a little bit. As much as he loves that he’s happy, and that Michael is happy, he does miss spending more time with his roommate. He thinks maybe if they do ever go on that double date, that maybe the four of them can spend some more time together and he won’t have to miss his roommate so much.

Luke pushes the thought out of his mind and busies himself back with making his cookies, using it as a distraction from all the thoughts swirling around in his head. He busied himself with rolling out the sugar cookie dough, using cookie cutters to make shapes as he turns the Christmas music up, singing along unabashedly as he’s alone.

Calum slips into the door not much longer after Michael leaves, and the sight of Luke making cookies and singing along to Christmas carols was too cute for him to disturb it. He’s quiet as he makes his way to the bedroom to set his bag down, admiring how nice the place looks with all the lights and decorations with a soft smile. He makes a quick, quiet stop into the bathroom to wash the day’s work off of his hands, drying them off on the towel before making his way back into the kitchen.

Luke is sliding the cookies into the oven when he makes his way over to him, leaning against the counter quietly. Luke shuts the oven and turns to see him, jumping a little out of his skin. Calum lets out a low chuckle, which sends a shiver down Luke’s spine in the best way.

“You scared me,” he says with a soft laugh, running his fingers through his blond curls. “I didn’t hear you come in, when did you get here?” Calum slides his arms around Luke’s waist easily, and Luke melts into the feeling of his touch. Calum’s fingers are cold, and he’s guessing it’s from the cold of the outdoors and walking from his workplace to here. The one thing that Luke disliked about this time of year is the inability to be able to go for a ride on the back of Calum’s motorcycle, but he thinks that spring will be here before he knows it (even though it certainly will not).

“Just a few minutes. Didn’t want to interrupt the star of the show,” he grins a little bit, hands settling on the small of his back. Luke’s cheeks flush, thinking of how he’d been traipsing about the kitchen, making his cookies and belting along with Christmas carols. “No need to be embarrassed, babe, I thought it was cute.” He leans over and dips his finger into the batter from the cookies, and Luke opens his mouth to protest as he sticks it into his mouth, humming softly with a grin. “Mm, that’s the stuff.”

“Can’t you wait for the real thing?” he protests, pouting a little bit. “I’ve got some finished ones cooling on the rack if you want one. Let me finish up cutting out the dough and putting them in the oven and we can order some food?” Calum laughs softly, pressing a kiss to Luke’s forehead before crossing over to the cooling cookies on the rack.

“That sounds like a great plan,” he says. “I can order it, my treat tonight. What are you feeling?” He bites the head off of a gingerbread shaped cookie, pulling his phone out to order whatever Luke pleases. Luke purses his lips as he thinks for a moment, rolling out his next batch of dough.

“Surprise me, anything sounds good right now. You know what I like,” he hums, waving him off. “Oh, Mike asked me about… going on a double date with him and Ash sometime. I didn’t know if that’s something you would be… interested in?” He doesn’t look up from the dough, a little afraid to see what Calum’s reaction is. Not that he really has any reasons to be wary or worry about it, realistically, but he can’t help but be worried.

Calum scrolls through his phone, trying to pick something to eat for dinner. “That sounds like a great idea,” he shrugs. “Pizza sound good?”

Luke’s a little surprised at how easily he accepts the idea of going out with Ashton and Michael -- maybe he’s just been nervous for absolutely no reason at all. He nods in agreement, looking up at him as he pulls out the cookie cutters again. “That sounds perfect,” he agrees, starting to cut out shapes to set on the next baking sheet. Calum admires him from the other side of the kitchen, sliding into one of the chairs at the breakfast bar as he orders their pizza.

“Just cheese for you, right, pretty boy?” he grins, using his favorite pet name. Luke blushes like he always does when Calum calls him that, like he’s done since the first night he called him that. He tucks some blond curl behind his ear before nodding a little bit, looking at him over his shoulder with a soft smile.

“Yeah, just cheese,” he says with a soft smile. Calum finishes ordering their food and Luke finishes up the cookies, pulling out the finished batch from the oven and putting in the final one, putting the newly finished ones onto the cooling rack with the others. “Make sure you don’t eat too many of the cookies. I have to save some for Michael. He always eats all my Christmas cookies every year.” Calum laughs softly, chin resting in his hand against the table as he admires him from across the room.

“Don’t worry, just the one is enough for now,” he says with a soft smile. Luke takes one of the more cooled ones, taking a bite out of one of the star shaped ones with a grin. “They are pretty fucking good, though, pretty boy.” Luke smiles around his cookie, shrugging bashfully as he crosses over to him. He rests his head on his shoulder a little bit, smiling at him.

“Well, they are my holiday specialty,” he shrugs. “Do you want to go get comfortable on the couch while we wait for the cookies to finish and the pizza to get here?” He pops the rest of his cookie into his mouth, and Calum nods a little bit. He slips out of his chair and Luke outstretches a hand for him to take. He takes it with a little bit of a grin, pulling him in closer and pinning him against the edge of the table. Luke flushes, swallowing hard as he looks at him. “What, uh, are you doing…”

Calum just grins a little bit. “Oh, look, how did that mistletoe get there?” he hums, looking up to the bushel hanging from the ceiling. Luke looks up at it, and doesn’t remember putting it there. He hadn’t seen Calum put it there either, and he would have noticed if he’d done it, so it only left one culprit -- Michael. He curses his name in his mind for a moment, but tosses it out, because then he remembers he likes to kiss Calum.

“Oh no, whatever shall I do,” he hums softly, cheeks still pink as he plays along. Calum’s hand trails along his jawline slowly, and Luke leans into the touch, blue eyes wide as they dart from his plush, pink mouth, up to his deep, chocolatey eyes. Calum just grins a little bit, gripping his hip a little tighter before pulling him in and kissing him slowly on the mouth. Luke sighs into it, into the taste of menthol cigarettes and sugar cookies and the remnants of spearmint gum on his lips as he slides a hand to twist into Calum’s short curls. Calum tilts his head a little bit, fingers of one hand still ghosting along his jawline and the other one firm on his hip, pressing against his skin and leaving a burning, wanting feeling over his entire body as he focuses on nothing but Calum and his mouth.

Luke is breathless when Calum pulls back, nose brushing against his playfully as he smiles softly. “Wonder if I can convince Michael to hang up more mistletoe all over the apartment,” he muses, his lips turning up into a bit of a smirk. Luke rolls his eyes a little bit, his free hand sliding up over his t-shirt and fisting a hand in his collar a little bit with a grin.

“I don’t think we need the mistletoe as an excuse,” he grins, leaning in and kissing him again, a little rougher than the first time. Calum lets out a soft noise but grins against his mouth, leaning into the passion and fire that is Luke Hemmings’s mouth, his own flavor of cinnamon and sugar cookies overtaking Calum’s senses.

The sound of the cookie timer going off pulls them apart after a few minutes, hair messy and mouths red as they laugh a little bit, having gotten a little bit carried away.

“I’ll get the cookies,” Luke says breathlessly, unfisting his hand from the collar of Calum’s shirt, cheeks bright red.

“I’ll put something on the tv,” Calum replies. “I’m certain there’s a terrible Hallmark movie that we can ignore after the pizza gets here.” Luke lets out a soft laugh, admiring him with a soft grin as he starts towards the oven.

“That sounds like a beautiful plan,” Luke says, biting his lip as he turns to get his cookies. He pulls them out of the oven and turns to watch Calum turn the tv on, flipping through the channels to find the cheesiest movie possible. He leans against the oven with a soft grin, and thinks to himself for a moment.

He could really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
